Un día de lluvia
by Teniente Hikaru Ichijo
Summary: Aqui esta la conclusión de esta pequeña historia.
1. 1

**Presentación**

Aunque ya he escrito algunas historias, esta es la primera que hago para Cardcaptor Sakura, espero les guste, es una pequeña, pero pequeña historia sobre un corazón roto, esta basada en una historia igual de pequeña llamada "lluvia, una niña y una carta" espero les guste

Teniente HIkaru Ichijo

**Un día de lluvia**

**1**

Hacía mucho que me había enamorado¡no! De hecho creo que nunca lo había estado hasta ese día. Aquel día me levante muy temprano y no porque me tocara realizar el servicio en mi salón de clases, sino porque la noche anterior me pasé escribiendo una carta¡me da vergüenza hablar de esto! Nunca había escrito ese tipo de cartas.

**-o-o-o-**

La mañana era fresca y algo húmeda, aun las lámparas del alumbrado público seguían prendidas, pocas personas transitaban con algo de prisa por las calles de Tomoeda, yo era una de ellas, ansiaba llegar rápido a la escuela, no crean que dejé sin desayunar a mi papá y a Touya, el desayuno se los preparé y serví en la mesa; por mi parte salí casi corriendo con una tostada en la mano, pocas veces lo hago pero esta vez era por un motivo muy especial, dejar esa carta en su zapatera sin que nadie me viera.

**-o-o-o-**

Cuando comenzó el nuevo ciclo escolar, vi muchas caras nuevas en mi salón, me llamó la atención un chico de cabello castaño algo rebelde, muy serio y tímido a la vez, sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro casi como chocolates, siempre atendía las clases con atención pero cuando había un momento de descanso, le gustaba observar el cielo y parecía que se perdía en el, por eso yo casi no le hablaba, pensé que era extraño. Un día la maestra de Biología nos encomendó varios temas para hacerlos por equipo, para mi sorpresa mi compañero de equipo era el¡era la primera vez que iba a cruzar palabras con ese chico!, la verdad me daba algo de miedo pero tenía que hacerlo si quería realizar el trabajo. De forma tímida me acerqué a el y tratando de mostrar mi mejor sonrisa le saludé

-¡Hola Li!

El chico estaba muy adentrado escribiendo en su cuaderno y al escuchar mi voz, lentamente movió su cabeza hacia mí, pensé que lo había importunado y creí que me reclamaría por haberlo interrumpido, pero para mi sorpresa el me estaba sonriendo y sus ojos irradiaban un brillo que me cautivó

-hola, tu debes ser Kinomoto ¿verdad?, ya te había visto en otras ocasiones y pensaba hablarte pero no me sentía seguro

¡Sorpresa! El chico sabía que existías y tu tachándolo de que era extraño

-¡bueno! Yo también me sentía igual pero este trabajo nos va a ayudar a tratarnos mejor ¿no crees?

El chico sonrió y el solo ver esa sonrisa me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago, sentí que la cara se me ponía roja y solo atiné a decir

-¿te parece si nos vemos a las 3 de la tarde en la biblioteca?

El chico asintió y yo de pura pena salí del salón corriendo ¿Quién era ahora la extraña?

**-o-o-o-**

Llegué algo sofocada a la escuela, me sorprendí de ser la primera, pero ese era mi plan, el conserje de la escuela solo me vio extrañado, tal vez nunca había visto a alguien llegar a esa hora a cumplir con sus deberes, bueno, después de sacar mis conjeturas para con el conserje, me dispuse a sacar la carta de mi portafolios, la miré con ensoñación, inclusive hasta la escuela me parecía diferente y deposité la carta en la zapatera de Shaoran, junto con todas mis ilusiones.

**-o-o-o-**

¡Que rápido había avanzado nuestra amistad durante esas dos semanas que había durado el trabajo! Li en verdad era muy dedicado al estudio y tenía muy buenas ideas para el trabajo, nuestro tema consistía sobre la composición de las células animales, su idea era realizar una maqueta tridimensional mostrando los principales organelos de la célula, salimos varias veces al centro comercial por el material que requeríamos y la última vez que lo hicimos me dijo

-casi terminamos la maqueta, así que tenemos tiempo ¿te gustaría tomar un helado conmigo?

Mi corazón casi se detuvo, nunca pensé que Li me invitara a hacer otra cosa que no fuera sobre el trabajo de Biología y me sentí muy feliz, gustosa acepté la invitación, tal vez podría lograr algo más que una buena calificación. Pasamos un rato muy agradable en la fuente de sodas del centro comercial y regresamos para continuar el trabajo, faltaba muy poco para terminarlo, así que nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para llegar a mi casa donde lo estábamos haciendo, la tarde caía lentamente y un sol rojizo daba un aspecto muy relajante, yo la estaba disfrutando mucho cuando la voz de Li me saco de mi mundo

-¿sabes Kinomoto? Me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido

Esa simple frase casi me paralizó y sentí que enrojecía hasta la raíz de los cabellos, no conteste nada porque el siguió platicando

-me alegré mucho cuando supe que tu ibas a ser mi compañera de equipo¡eres una muy buena amiga!

Yo veía fijamente a Li, su mirada se veía radiante y yo me sentí feliz e iba a decirle algo pero el continuó

-quisiera que me llamaras por mi nombre pero también quiero saber si te gustaría que te llamara por el tuyo

Ahora mi voz parecía negarse a salir y como una tonta solo asentí con la cabeza, el chico sonrío de forma ensoñadora y la frase que dijo hizo que mi corazón se acelerara

-¡muchas gracias Sakura!

**-o-o-o-**

Esperé todo el día para saber la respuesta de Shaoran, ya que no pude verlo por tener otras actividades así que decidí hablarle por teléfono cuando llegara a mi casa, fui a cambiarme de zapatos para irme y cuando abrí la zapatera observé algo mas que mis zapatos, encima de ellos estaba la carta, no pude sino sentir mas que enojo y con furia grité sin importarme si los demás me oían

-¡no tenías porque devolverla!


	2. 2

**Notas del autor**

Estoy algo decepcionado pero, o mi historia fue algo confusa o no les gusto, en fin, con este capitulo concluyo esta pequeña, pero pequeñísima historia sobre un corazón roto, espero seguir escribiendo sobre Sakura y sus aventuras en un futuro próximo, mientras disfruten este capitulo.

Agradezco el review de **Bkpets** y espero que le guste la conclusión de esta historia

Teniente Hikaru Ichijo

**2**

Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo, si quiero darme algunos gustos, no es justo que solo dependa de la mesada que me da mi papá. Cuando comenzó el ciclo escolar ya estaba trabajando en esa pequeña librería que se encuentra cerca del parque pingüino, lo había conseguido durante el verano y se suponía que éste terminaría cuando comenzaran las clases, pero la señora, quien ya era algo mayor de edad, me convenció de quedarme con la condición de respetar mis actividades escolares y un pequeño aumento en mi sueldo, con semejante condición me dio gusto quedarme, ¡claro! Con autorización de mi papá.

**-o-o-o-**

Mi pequeño romance terminó.

No crean que caí en la depresión ni me sentí triste, al contrario, me sentí aliviada. Camino con paso lento por las calles, el cielo esta nublado presagiando lluvia; me burlo de mi misma, porque ¿saben? Mi sueño es llegar a ser escritora, debo de tener una gran experiencia de la vida para poder escribir una historia, creo que ese fue un motivo que tuve para trabajar en esa librería y por eso le puse todo el empeño a esa carta, quería demostrarle cuanto lo quería, pero al parecer el don de escribir no se me da ¡necesito mas experiencia! Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estaba llegando a la parada de los autobuses, busque dinero en mi bolsa para pagar mi pasaje y fue cuando lo vi, Shaoran estaba platicando con una chica de la escuela y el sonreía como siempre lo hace ¡tonto! Elijo irme caminando a la librería, creo que así asimilaré todo esto y tomarlo como una experiencia mas de la vida ¡si! Eso haré y tal vez lo plasme en una historia. Suspiro ya mas relajada y de pronto siento las primeras gotas de lluvia, ¡me arrepiento de no tomar el autobús!

**-o-o-o-**

El aguacero era torrencial cuando llegué a la librería, así que ya estaba hecha toda una sopa, la señora me dio una toalla para secarme y una muda de ropa que mi hermano había traído previendo que eso me pasaría, a veces pienso si Touya no tendrá un sexto sentido, en fin, después de secarme y cambiarme me dirigí al mostrador y observe a la señora que tomaba un paraguas

-dulce Sakura, tengo que salir por un rato, no creo que alguien venga con este torrencial aguacero, pero te dejo a cargo en lo que regreso

Yo asiento con algo de desgano, la señora tenía razón, la lluvia iba a impedir que vinieran los clientes a la librería, así que me recuesto en el mostrador viendo al reloj y su lenta marcha. Afuera se escuchaba el rítmico caer de la lluvia, sigo pensando en la carta y digo en voz alta

-por lo menos la hubiera leído

Me enderezo de mi posición y de pronto me vi sorprendida, ¡una joven de mi edad estaba en la librería! ¿Cuándo entró? Repuesta de mi sorpresa un súbito enojo se apoderó de mi, la chica estaba leyendo frente a un letrero que prohíbe la lectura dentro de la librería, salgo del mostrador y tomo un quitapolvo, me acerco a ella y exagero mis movimientos para que ella note el letrero pero ella ni se inmutó, seguía adentrada en el libro y parecía que disfrutaba de la novela por los gestos que hacía, a veces alegre, a veces triste y otras angustiado. Al no haber ninguna reacción de la chica carraspeé con insistencia

-¡ejem! No se permite leer parado en el pasillo

La chica me miro y con una sonrisa solo asintió y se sentó en el suelo, eso me colmo la paciencia y le dije algo enojada

-¡tampoco lo puede hacer sentado!

Ella volvió a asentir con la misma expresión y se acostó bocabajo, dejando el libro en el piso y mirándome esperando mi aprobación, sorprendida de nuevo, ella sonrió, esa sonrisa me desarmó completamente y solo dije

-¡está bien! Puedes leer acostada

**-o-o-o-**

La lluvia parecía que nunca iba a parar, ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer y yo ya había hecho una nueva amiga, la chica que me sorprendió se llama Tomoyo Daidouji, es nueva en la ciudad y regresaba también de la escuela, como ella quería conocer mejor la ciudad optó por venir caminando, la lluvia la sorprendió pero ella ya estaba prevenida, traía un inmenso paraguas con el cual había evitado mojarse, en su camino se topó con la librería y entro a ella, ella me vio tan perdida en mis pensamientos que optó por no molestarme y se dispuso a leer

-así que te gustan mucho las novelas Tomoyo

-¡me encanta leer! Las novelas son las que mas me apasionan

-pues yo quiero ser escritora, es mi gran sueño, desde que era pequeña siempre me gusto leer y me dije que algún día lograré cumplirlo

-¿y ya has escrito algo?

Sonreí complacida, escuché que la tetera silbaba y me dispuse a servirle una taza de te, coloque las tazas en el mostrador, mientras ella tomaba la suya yo me dispuse a buscar en mis cosas un cuaderno donde anotaba todas mis ideas, después de encontrarlo, regrese con Tomoyo y se lo entregue, ella se dispuso a leerlo, pero no me di cuenta de que entre las hojas estaba la carta, yo estaba absorta en mi discurso sobre las ideas que tenia para escribir una gran historia, ya tenía la trama y el final pero me faltaba darle forma, de pronto veo que Tomoyo estaba llorando a lagrima viva

-¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo? ¿Tan mal escribo?

Ella me extiende las hojas y veo que es la carta, me sentí ridícula, ella había leído mi tonta declaración pero al final de la última hoja había algo escrito con diferente tinta que decía

"lo siento, no puedo corresponderte"

Me quedé paralizada ¿Shaoran había respondido a mi carta? Tomoyo me abrazó y me dijo

-es la historia mas bonita que haya leído, tiene calor, tiene ternura y sobre todo amor

Sentí que Tomoyo me abrazaba y yo sentía un mar de emociones inundando mi ser, Shaoran había leído mi carta y me había respondido, de pronto me sentí triste y por primera vez en mi vida lloré de amor.

**-o-o-o-**

Afuera ya había dejado de llover, pero dentro de mi me sentí muy reconfortada por el abrazo de Tomoyo y después de un rato me di cuenta que yo también la abrazaba. No se si en un futuro escriba alguna historia corta o una novela pero me alegro de haberme enamorado.


End file.
